Solstice
by Nico'sGirl
Summary: Whatever happened to the Cullens after Breaking Dawn? Well, find out here. Takes place 13 years after Breaking Dawn. PLEEEEEZ R&R! Love, Nico'sGirl
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

I look at her. She looks at me. Her red eyes pulse lightly. I long to open my mouth and say something, anything, to show her how confident I am. I could tell her that I'm not afraid of her. I could say she can never hurt me. I feel Renesmee squeeze my hand, and I look to her. She smiles, but I can see the worry in her eyes. Yeah, I could say a lot of things like that. But I'd be lying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't, as much as I would like to, own the Twilight saga!! Nopity nope nope nope. I DO own the plot of this story and the characters I make up. Love, Nico'sGirl.

Chapter 1

"Alice!!" Nessie bellows, "Did you pack my turquoise blouse already? What am I going to wear on the plane?"

"Hon," Alice sniffs, "Not with _that _skirt. Wear the black one." I sigh. This sort of thing happens every time we move. We left Forks five years ago, just after Nessie turned eight. Edward and I were a little miffed about our cottage, but Esme promised we could come back to Forks in 60 years or so. We stayed in Nome, in Alaska, for three years, and then we stayed in the Vancouver area for two. Now we're moving on, again, to Capitolina, Montana. Carlisle checked it out and he says it rains six out of seven days on a dry week, and the clouds are almost always present. Perfect weather for eight vampires. Bearable for a half-vampire and werewolf. I open my last duffel bag, and begin stuffing in clothes at a leisurely rate. Nearly all the furniture is gone except for the bed and dresser. We had to rent two huge U-Hauls to transport all of our furniture. Edward and Emmett were taking one, Jasper and Carlisle the other. I sling my bag over my shoulder and pick up the bed with one hand. This bed, which should have taken four men to carry, I lift like a puppy. There's no way it'll fit through the door, so I open the French windows with my free hand and step out into the yard. Emmet, who's stuffing the baseball equipment into a sack, waves. I'm about to wave back when I feel someone's hand on my own. I smile.

"Let me take that," Edward whispers in my ear. He easily pries my fingers from the iron beds frame.

"You know I can carry that with one finger, Edward!" I pretend to sound indignant, but I'm not a very good actress. "I can-." He cuts me off with a kiss. This one is quick, over in a second, more of a peck really, but I still get crazy butterflies in my stomach.

He smirks at my dazed expression. What a lovely smirk… "I've got it, love. You and Rose get in the Ferrari," he says, placing the bed in the U-Haul and closing the door, "And I will see you in six hours." Then, he kisses me again, but fiercer this time. Slowly, his tongue traces my lower lip. I break away, giggling.

"I need to be in driving condition!" I murmur into his neck.

He sighs. "Fine! Fine! I'll see you in Montana, Bella. I'll be thinking about you the whole time." He kisses me on the cheek, one last time, then he climbs into the cab of the enormous truck where Emmett is waiting.

I smile and climb into the Ferrari with Rose. Alice and Esme will take the Volvo, while Nessie and Jake have their fun in Emmett's monster Jeep. We follow the trucks down the driveway and Rose cranks up the radio to some bubbly pop station, where all the songs involve at least three choruses of "ooh-ooh" or "yeah-yeah" or "baby baby". She hums along and occasionally belts out a few lyrics in her voice of tinkling crystal, but I wrinkle my marble nose at the music. I've always been on the metal side, just like my Edward.

I turn around and watch our beautiful house get smaller and smaller until I can no longer see it out the back window. I can't look back now, only forward. I tune out Rose's singing and the gooey pop tunes. Here we go again, starting over. We'll start up school, three months from now, in September, again. We'll graduate again. Then we might stick around a year or two, again. Then, we'll move on, again. But it never gets old. Not as long as I'm with Edward. Who knows? Maybe, next time, I'll finally go to college. Maybe we'll actually find some friends who aren't totally terrified of us. I'm ready to find out. Capitolina, here we come.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight. Me no own-o el Twilight characters. Me do own-o Diana and Mark and the plot of this story-o! Cappichio?

Rose and I pull into the house's driveway. Rose slowly opens the door and gets up, but I am out in a fraction of a second. I drink in the scent of the air, filling my dead lungs. I giggle. Rose is used to switching homes, but I'm always caught up in a whirlwind by it all. Esme has picked out a gorgeous Victorian house, three stories with a turret, located in the foothills of one of Montana's many mountain ranges.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" I gush. I hear the Volvo driving up, about a quarter mile away, along with Alice's excited chatter.

Rosalie squints, not because she can't see, but for the theatrical affect of nonchalance. "It's alright." She drawls, "Better than Nome, not as nice as Forks."

"Yeah-huh. The house in Forks was gor-geous!" I say, trying to copy her essence, even though the house in Forks really meant so much more to me than just a house. It was where I first met the Cullens, where I was changed, where I raised my daughter.

At that moment, I'm rescued from more of Rose's criticism by Alice leaping out of the Volvo and squealing, "Oh, it looks just the same as I knew it would!"

"I know! " I smile back at her. "And once the guys come, you can take the Porsche around in the foothills. They're pretty nice, right Esme?" Esme nods.

"Hmm, maybe." She says. Then she gets a glint in her eye and pauses her nodding for a moment. "They should be here in 45 minutes and 8 seconds."

"So, we've got a little time. Before the guys come and mess it up." Rose purrs.

I interrupt her gloating. "But Jake and Nessie will be here any minute."

"Well," Alice giggles mischievously, "Maybe while we do mani. - pedi.s, Jake and Ness can go into the woods to… _do something_." She raises her eyebrows on the last part. I groan. Edward and I have pretty much tried to ignore our daughter's sex life for the most part. After all, she is really and adult. We know she and Jake are very much sexually active, but they're older than Edward and me! So we don't bring it up, and neither do they.

With great timing of course, Emmet's enormous Jeep, driven by Jake at a furious speed, flings itself around the bend of the driveway and halts with a screech about seven feet from where we stand. The radio blares hip-hop music and Jake honks the horn twice. Rose and Esme wrinkle their noses with distaste, but Alice and I laugh. The passenger door opens and Nessie hops out, soon followed by Jacob.

"Come on, come on!" She pulls on his hand. "Let's pick out our room! Mom, do you have the key?" Ness is literally bouncing with anticipation, which looks a little strange coupled with her dark purple hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Here, Nessie, I have it." Esme says, "Lets all go in." We walk up the stone path to the front door. When we go inside, immediately to the right, there is an open door that leads into a circular room. The turret. I assume it went up three stories. I poke my head in, and sure enough there is a spiral staircase opposite the window. Across from that room, on the left, is a square room with two sides completely made of windows. Next to that is another room that could be used as a dining room.

"Me and Jake call the turret!" No one objects, due to the fact that it's impossible not to adore Nessie.

In the front room, there's a place for a table in the middle, against the wall, then two staircases, going in different directions. On each side, there are two rooms, across the hall from each other. It's a pretty long wall, so the rooms must be gargantuan. Alice and I call the rooms on the left, while Rosalie and Esme take the ones on the right. We'll decide how to use the rooms on the third floor when everyone else gets here.

I close my eyes and breathe in again. This is my home. This is my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaaaaaaimeeeerrrr: Hey hey hey! Nico'sGirl here. I do not own the Twilight series T.T. But I do own the plot of this story!!!! Plz R&R!!! With all the love in the world, Nico'sGirl!

AN: This chapter will introduce a brand-spanking new CHARACTER!!!!

Bella's POV

I pull my jean jacket on over my white T-shirt. Edward and I are going hunting. I walk upstairs to Carlisle's office, where he and Edward are discussing our school admissions.

"You ready, Edward?" I ask. This is our first hunt in Capitolina, Montana and I want to share the experience with him.

"I'll be out in a moment love. You start without me and I'll catch up." I can almost hear him smirk. "I thought you might enjoy a little head start."

I don't reply to him. I'm already out the door. If he wants to give me a head start, it's a head start I'll get. I weave between trees, and even though I'm pushing sixty miles per hour, I dodge as carefully as if I'm walking.

I stop in a small clearing and take in a deep breath. I can smell all manner of small creatures burrowing in the trees. But the strongest is that of the moose about a quarter mile away. There is the faint smell of human, but it is stale and I do my best to tune it out.

I approach the moose from downwind. It is a group of three, and they cannot smell me. My footsteps cannot be heard as I move across the soft moss. I wait until I am about 20 feet away. Then I spring.

I land neatly on the moose's back, and sink my teeth into its neck, snapping his spine simultaneously. The animal collapses, dead. I drain it quickly as the others flee. The warm blood soothes the aching burn in my throat.

I look up from my prey as the wind changes. It blows in from the south now. I turn to the left, taking in the scent that comes from there. What I smell surprises me. I smell human scent. No person should be this deep in the heart of the woods. I am surprised.

My first instinct is to go to this lost person and lead them home. But how would I explain what I'm doing here and why blood covers my neck and cheeks. So I turn, heading back to the house, to warn Edward that we must hunt in other woods.

I take the first few steps, in no real rush. Then I hear the piercing scream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diana's POV

I'm in the woods, really deep. No one will ever find me now. My parents won't care anyway. They never have. They probably haven't even reported me missing.

Izze would have. If I had disappeared back then, Izze would have started a search party, gone on foot and followed my scent like a dog if it meant she could have her little sister back. Then again, Izzebell was like a mother to me. My real one was always gone on her book signing tour, and my father spent most of his time at the bar. Izze raised the both of us by herself. And this was how I repaid her.

I knew what I had to do. I deserved this. I had been waiting for the right opportunity and this was it. I stood in the middle of the clearing and reached deep in to the pocket on the inside of my jacket. I pulled out the long kitchen knife.

I stared at it for a while. I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I started to put the knife away, but then something happened.

The wind changed. It came from behind me now, as if pushing me forward. I know it doesn't seem like much. But to me, it was a sign. Pushing me forward, toward doing what I know would inevitably happen soon anyway.

So I steeled myself and stared the knife in the face. Then I plunged it into my chest, allowing only one scream to fall from my lips before I sank to my knees, falling backwards onto the hard, unforgiving earth. Silent tears fell from my cheeks as I waited for death to come and spirit me away to a better place. If I even deserved to go to heaven at all, of course.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella's POV

I race towards the sound. I dare myself to go faster, and inside myself I can almost hear a clock ticking. I burst into a small clearing and I see her. It is a girl, about 17 years old, give or take. She has black hair to her shoulders, with streaks of a chocolate brown. Her bangs are straight across just above her eyes. She is tall but slender. I discern all this in about an eighth of a second.

I dash over to her body. There is a kitchen knife protruding from her chest. But her heart still beats, however slowly. I hear whispering. She is saying something.

I lean a little closer, even though I my vampire hearing picks up her voice fine. It's a habit that remains. "Izze… Izze, I'm sorry…"

Blood is pooling beneath her, flowing from the chest wound. My throat itches with desire, but I hold my breath. I hoist the murmuring girl over my shoulder, and run back to the house. I am there in about a minute and a half.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I call, my voice up an octave in my panic. Carlisle senses my worried voice and I let down my shield for Edward to see my thoughts.

Edward knows immediately what is happening. I fly up the stair to the third floor. Edward opens the door to let me through. He, like me, is holding his breath. Carlisle is clearing off a table already. I place her down upon it.

Carlisle quickly evaluates the situation. With just a moment of hesitation, he yanks the knife out of her chest. Bloods squirts out and I'm feeling a bit sickened by it.

Quick for even a vampire, Carlisle makes the incisions in her throat, ankles, wrists. Her body is starting to change now. She lets out a little cry from her lips.

And so, I suppose, we shall have a new member of the Cullen family.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, just Diana and the plot of this story. PLZ!!! R&R. Luv, Nico'sGirl.

Bella's POV

I don't even know this girl's name. But still, I sit next to her and hold her hand as Carlisle explains our existence to her. Her eyes are closed, but I know she is awake from her moans. When Carlisle asks her if she understands, she gurgles out at reply that sounds a little like an affirmative.

The pain is getting worse for her. "No no no! Izze! It was supposed to end! It needed to be over! I wanted to end it!" she cries out. I wince.

She had tried to kill herself, and all I've brought her is pain. Did I make the right decision? Should I have let her die there? Should I have given her what she wanted?

No. I couldn't have if I tried.

I hear Edward's footsteps before he even enters the room. I do not look up as he comes to sit by me. He kisses my hair gently and whispers in my ear, "How is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain. I'm going to stay with her for a little while longer. But I'll join you and the others in a half hour maybe. All right, love?"

He smiles. "You've grown attached I see."

I laugh. "I guess. I was the one that found her out there after all." My smile goes away. "She was trying to kill herself. Why would she do that?"

"Well," he strokes my shoulder now, "Maybe she lost someone she loves." I kiss him on the cheek, lightly, and then move to his mouth. I pull away first.

"See you in a minute." I say. He exits the room as silently as he came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days have passed. The girl has changed gracefully, but she went through much pain.

On the afternoon of the third day, she opens her eyes. She turns her piercing red gaze to me. "Is it true?" Her voice is not like the tinkling of crystal, like Alice or Rosalie, but more like music, or velvet, soft and flowing.

The others are still downstairs, but I am sure that they know she is awake. Alice probably told them no danger would come from her. Perhaps they knew I had been wanting to talk to her.

"Why?" I say, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

The girl doesn't beat around the bush. She looks me square in the eye and says, "I killed my sister."

"What?" I say, taken aback by her confession. She sits up on the table and swings her legs over the side to sit facing me.

"I killed my sister Izzebell. Izzebell is dead because of me." She registers the confusion in my eyes. "Let me explain. We're driving home. I am driving. The car hits ice. Izze dies. All I have is a few scratches. Scratches! That's all I have and Izze dies!"

I'm bold enough to put my hand on her shoulder. "It was an accident. You couldn't have seen the ice."

"Yes I could!" she hisses, "Izze paid for my carelessness with her life!" she shakes her head. "Well, I guess there's no ending my life now. Me being all indestructible and such."

"Right. I guess." I say, still a little shaken.

"Well," she says, hopping off the table, "Lets meet this family of yours, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Cullens, as I suspected, are not surprised to see me coming down the stairs with the girl.

"Guys," I announce, "Meet your newest family member. This is…" I realize I do not know her name.

"Diana." She fills in for me.

I introduce Diana to the family. They all seem drawn to her, to her voice, as they were to Nessie. This is strange.

I wonder absent-mindedly if she will have a gift.

"Now," Carlisle says, "Perhaps, Diana, Bella and Edward shall take you hunting." Diana nods, eagerly. Her throat must already burn.

And so, Edward and I go out to introduce Diana to her new life as a vampire.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I…I'm just so sad. Because…I… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! There I said it. Ohhhhh :'(

Bella's POV

I follow Edward at a run, and then look behind me at Diana. Her face is terrified, but curious at the same time, making me think of my first hunt. She lets us take the lead, even though I know she could blaze past us in a minute. Since we had just moved here, the woods are very new. I love hunting in a new area, it gives a sense of adventure and exploration.

"Diana," Edward says, "Watch us when you hunt, before you try, just so you're sure to get it right." Diana only nods, her porcelain brow furrowing.

We continue in silence for a while. Then, Edward turns to us and holds up a finger. "Elk. Five of them." We peek through the trees, and there they are, munching idly on the tall grass.

Edward and I begin to advance, hoping that if we work together all right, we can bag at most three of them. I crouch down, pressing my curved fingers into the fallen, crunchy leaves. I'm about to spring when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to Diana's dark-framed face. She is looking straight ahead, her eyes distant.

"Let me…try." She murmurs, not to anyone in particular. A little alarmed, I look to Edward, who shrugs and then waves his hand. _Go ahead, knock yourself out_.

I sigh. Five perfectly good elk, and I'm certain she'll just scare them away. But, Edward shoots me a look. So I sit back and observe.

Diana approaches quietly, but the elk jerk up their heads. I wait for them to run away, but they … don't. Their eyes widen until the whites are visible, but they don't run away, almost like they are incapable, rooted to the ground.

Diana is close, so very close. She's whispering something unintelligible. Her fingers brush against one of the elk's coat. Her palm presses on its skin, and then she touches her cheek to its fur. Its eyes close and it lets out a sigh. She pulls away and does the same for the other four. The elks look so gentle, so content. And then she slashes their throat.

She is so strong she doesn't need claws to tear open their throats, just her bare hands. One by one she rips out their tracheas, spraying ribbons of blood around the clearing and herself. The elks don't move, only collapse at the force. They're eyes stay closed. Diana presses her full lips to the throat of one, holding it aloft by the nose. She slurps loudly.

Edward and I exchange a horrified glance. Its… savage. The seemed so innocent, so docile, and then their throats were being torn open. She looks up at us, her lips ruby, blood dripping rhythmically onto the purple blouse that Alice so carefully fitted her with that morning, kindly removing and burning her old bloodstained clothes.

"You can drink too, of course," she says. Edward and I enter the clearing, but do not feed. We need to know just what is going on here before we take anything from her.

"How did you do that?" Edward snarls, grabbing Diana by the shoulders. She could fight him off, but she lets him manhandle her.

"I don't know. But I did. I made them feel how I wanted, think what I wanted. I guess you could say that I," she stops, takes a breath, "Hypnotized them, maybe?" Diana winces at that word.

"Hypnotized?" Edward says, not skeptically, but honestly interested.

"Yes." Diana nods. "Now, are we going to eat or not?" Satisfied with her answer, we begin to drain the elks, starting by lapping up what has already drained onto the earth.

After we have fed, we take Diana back to the house and explain her ability to Carlisle. He nods.

"I've heard of this before. Jasper and Siobhan both have variations of this, but in Diana here it is much more powerful." Diana looks out the window the whole time, as if we aren't even talking about her at all.

"And… Bella, I guess you should be going now." Carlisle says, glancing at the clock. Its 7:30 in the morning.

"What?" I say. "Why, where are we going?"

"Umm, Bella, today is the first day of school." Edward says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, oh my god!" I shriek. I had completely lost track of time while I sat by the changing Diana. Oh, I had no idea what I was going to wear, or anything else like that! Alice and Rosalie have already left with Emmett and Jasper, so I've been left to myself to sort out all that fashion business.

I run out of Carlisle's office squealing, past what will become Diana's room, down the stairs, and into mine and Edwards'. I can hear Edward and Carlisle laughing from upstairs. Diana is silent as usual. She hasn't talked much since the hunt. I think about this while I frenziedly match a white tank top with a tiered blue skirt that Alice bought me from XXI Forever. It's modest by Alice's standards, but by mine it is at my most risqué limits. My fingertips reach about two inches lower than the turquoise end of the skirt. But, I have to admit it looks good on me, and with Edward at my side no man would dare approach me.

I went down the grand staircase and Edward was waiting for me at the bottom. "Lets go, lets go! We're late!" I hiss. We continue out the huge oak doors, down the stone foot path to the driveway, and into the Ferrari. There's a light drizzle and the sky is one big cloud. As we drive away, I glance at the house in the rearview mirror, marveling again at its Victorian beauty. I look up at Diana's window on the third floor, and there she is, watching us go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… If I did, I would just publish this stuff instead of uploading it to FanFiction! Sooo, you must must must R&R, if you want me to update, because, you see …. I … I just need the motivation in my life… It gets so hard to keep going when people just don't read and review my stories…. It makes me so sad…. But this isn't therapy, so I won't bore you with my problems! Just R&R and I'll keep cranking out the stories! I send love to all my beautiful readers, especially those that are returning to this story after my long hiatus! Xoxo Nico'sGirl

AN: Wow, I haven't updated this in around a year! Sorry to everyone who's been patiently waiting for the next chapter; I'm definitely going to make an effort to get back into the habit of writing.

It's amazing that even as a vampire, I can still get butterflies in my stomach. It happens every time we change schools. I guess it's just a silly reflex left over from my human days, but Edward does all he can to make me feel better.

"It's going to be fine, love." He coos, or coos as best as a 100-year-old male vampire can. "The people of Capitolina will love you. They'll love all of us. We're just fascinating and overwhelming to their simple existences."

"No need to be condescending, dear." I say with a laugh.

"I wasn't trying to be, Bella. I just want to make sure you feel your best." When he says this, Edward sends me one of those smiles that can make me forget he's at the wheel of a certain very pricey silver Volvo and make me throw myself at him and ravish him right there in the driver's seat. I dig my nails into the armrest a little. Gently, Edward lays his hand overtop of mine. "I think," he murmurs, almost to himself, "For the sake of the upholstery, I need to be a little less enticing to you."

"No!" I moan. We both stopped, and I come close to clamping a hand over my mouth. Did I just moan? His effect on me is astounding.

"Did you just… moan?" He asks, more than a little shocked as he voices my previous thoughts.

"That…" I draw in a shaky breath. Imagine that, a vampire who can scarcely breathe! Edward can make me almost feel human again. "That depends." I say a little more firmly. "Do you want me to have moaned?" I try on my best sexpot voice and tousle my hair a little.

Edward just laughs. "Easy there, love. We're nearly at school."

I groan a little, and the butterflies return from their brief migration. Capitolina High is a large school, its district being the largest in the state. Even though we are a good half hour early, the campus is already swarming with students. Couples walk with their hands in each others back pockets, Goths travel in packs, the jocks toss footballs between each other, and the popular girls saunter along in their outrageously high heels while they gossip and call _other_ girls sluts. With a jolt, I realize that _these _people were Diana's classmates, up until a few days ago. These are the people she loved and hated and crushed on and studied with. Her friends and her enemies are all around me, I now see.

I steel myself with a totally unnecessary deep breath. Edward strokes my thigh. "Are you ready to go?" He queries. I nod, and we exit the vehicle.

Immediately, heads turn. It's the same way every time. The couples, the Goths, the jocks, the popular girls, they all turn and just stare. They stare at the unearthly beauty and mysterious aura of the dark haired girl in the blue skirt and the copper-haired boy. They stare at their charismatic allure and their alienating pallor. They are captivated by the way we draw them in with our looks, and then completely ignore them with our actions. They want to know us, but are too intimidated to approach us.

Unfortunately, the people of the popular crowd are usually the first to pick their jaws up off the ground and try to sway us to their side. This, as you can imagine, isn't so good when you're trying to fly under the radar. Edward and I speed up a little, hoping to reach the rest of the Cullens without being ambushed by too many Abercrombie-clad teens.

"Here comes number one." Edward mutters so quietly that only I can hear.

One of the high-heeled girls approaches at an impressive pace, considering her shoes. The cronies hang back.

"Hey there. I'm Tabitha Morgan. I see you guys are new students, and I just wanted to let you know that Capitolina High welcomes you. And, if you're really interested to get off to a good start as CHS, you should definitely look into hanging out with my crowd. We're the ones with class." The bimbo must be a cheerleader; she infuses pep into every word she says. She even finishes with a wink. Seriously, a _wink_.

"Yeah, I'm sure when you walk around in your ass-high skirts and cheap self-tanner you can tell me all about class." I snap. I don't have any patience for girls like her. Exclusivity is everything to them and they wouldn't know class if they used it to stuff their bras. Tabitha is obviously taken aback.

"Whatever, freak." She says as she trots away. I know she only says this because she is too dumb or too intimidated by me to make a real response.

"Enemy number one." I murmur in Edward's ear.

"Do you think you were a little hard on her, love?" he whispers back. I look back up at her and her friends. She is whispering furiously with the posse. The jealously lies unconcealed upon her face. She's mad at me, sure, but deep down she still wants to win me over.

"Nope. I did it just right." I say back.

"You women and your mind games." Edward moans in mock-horror.

"Stop, you're starting to sound like Jacob." I giggle.

Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders. "Speak of the devil…" a voice says behind me.

"Jake! I thought you were already here!" I exclaim.\

"Nope," Jake says, running a hand through the hair he has let grow shaggy again. "Nessie wanted to sleep in."

"Hi, Mom." Nessie coos and embraces me.

Now the students of CHS are really looking. Two vampires, an equally gorgeous half-vampire, and an almost as attractive werewolf all palling around in the middle of the sidewalk. They eyeball us like some kind of superhero league. The thought of the Cullens as superheroes makes me laugh.

"What's that, love?" Edward says, a little put off by my outburst.

"Nothing, nothing." I assure him.

Together, the four of us enter the school, preparing to begin a new life here in Capitolina.


End file.
